the stone
by kinga14
Summary: the penguins travel time to each others past but one penguin has a past that might shock all
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

The stone

Episode one chapter one secret time machine

Kowalski: who knew that the time machine would be a failure?

Skipper: besides who needed a time machine to unlock military secrets

Kowalski: you did

Skipper: what are you talking about?

Private: you did want to slap a hippy

Skipper: all right fine I did want to unlock military secrets

Private: let's forget about that a new year is a new life

Outside the central park zoo

Kowalski: well good thing I was building a secret time machine. One more piece the red ruby stone

Bird: I have a red ruby stone

Kowalski: good can I borrow it

Bird: one thing the risk of using this stone is unbearable you can be stuck in the time stream and never exist

Kowalski: I can accept those terms

Bird: ok here you go

How angry will skipper be?

Will the gang get stuck in time?

Does skipper have something to hide?

Find out in chapter two the future untold

Please give a review im a new writer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the future untold

Kowalski: I am almost done with my secret time machine all I need to do is sneak this past skipper

Skipper: what is that behind the curtain?

Kowalski: nothing

Skipper: please don't tell me that's not a time machine?

Kowalski: maybe?

Skipper: I will let it pass unless it will not destroy the past

Kowalski: ok let does this skipper plug it in

Skipper: plugged in

Kowalski: where is private and rico?

Private walks in to HQ crying

Private: rico got killed

Skipper: how?

Private: a child came and stabbed him

Skipper: what happened to the kid?

Private: got kicked out of the zoo

Kowalski: let's go back in time and stop the kid from killing rico

Private: well let's kill the kid

Skipper: WE NEVER KILL CHILDREN!

Private: ok let's get him out of the place he was kidnapped

Kowalski: well if we fail we might never see a brother again

They are in the time stream but they bump into skipper's past

Kowalski: why did we get here?

Private: you and Marlene secretly date

Skipper: you are too young to understand. Now Kowalski let's move on

Kowalski: not until you tell me why are you dating

Skipper: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!

Kowalski: WE ARE BROTHERS YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!

Skipper: ok then why did you build this time machine?

Kowalski: ok then let's save rico then I am going to shut this down

Computer: not so fast this will never shut down you are staying in here

Private: Kowalski do something

Kowalski: I can only operate it from outside

Skipper: I can call Marlene

Marlene: hello?

Skipper: I need you to come to my habitat a try to shut down Kowalski's machine

Marlene: ok I coming is there a manual

Skipper: yes why do you ask?

Marlene: so I can fix the fucking machine

Skipper: oh ok

Will Marlene make it?

Will they save rico?

Find out in chapter 3 saving rico


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 saving rico

Kowalski: is Marlene done yet

Skipper: how big is the instruction manual?

Kowalski: I never make instruction manuals

Skipper: wait a minute what happen after the battle between Marlene and the badgers

Private: Marlene kicked their asses in her outside form then after the picnic they left

Skipper: what next?

Private: I do not know?

Kowalski: well let's not stick our beaks into that lets go save rico

Outside the time stream

Marlene: how I am suppose to fix this when I can't find the instruction manual

Stacy: want to hear a joke a silly otter joke

Marlene: you guys again

In the time stream

Skipper: almost got him

Then the knife cuts skipper's flipper

Skipper: aw come on I almost got him

Kowalski: skipper you flipper is bleeding

Skipper: you're right it will heal right

Kowalski: well if you want it to

Private: skipper! It's the badgers!

Skipper: remember we can't get out so Marlene has to fight them herself

Outside the time stream

Stacy: you know you the last animal we will kill tonight

Becky: she right we did eat an easel

Marlene: mort! You will pay!

If you want this to be a fight send a review if you don't want this to be a fight don't send a review the most complaints will get a chapter with Marlene running

The most encouragement get a awesome fight chapter

And a special thanks to chatterbox45 for the great encouragement to continue this story thank you chatterbox45


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the beast fight

Marlene: you ate mort

Becky: yeah who else we will eat

Marlene: well ok then eat this

Marlene punches Becky in the face

Stacy: Becky! Becky! Bring it on otter

Stacy lands a devastating punch to Marlene

Marlene: what can I use what can I use?

Stacy: can't run now cusion

Marlene: the smoke bombs

Marlene sets of a bomb and runs

Marlene: must get outside! Must get outside!

Stacy: oh hey Marlene did you know that badgers are faster than otters

Stacy lands a punch on Marlene but she catches the punch

Marlene: big mistake

Marlene swings Stacy into Joey pen

Marlene: that should hold her for a while

In joeys pen

Stacy: Joey right?

Joey: just why are you trespassing?

Stacy: Marlene threw me in here

Joey: what do you want?

Stacy: destroy Marlene

Becky: uh what happened, a time machine! I will destroy Marlene's past

Becky found the time machine

Stacy has a minion

Will Marlene stop them?

Sneak peek of the next chapter

Private: Marlene fought the badgers alone? It over?

Skipper: guess so

Private: guys I never told you this but…

Kowalski: oh look private's diary

What was private going to say?

Find out in chapter 5 part 1 the two events

Question for chatterbox 45 only

What does private's diary says


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the big event part 1

Previously

Becky: Joey I want you to destroy Marlene

Stacy: what happened oh look a time machine! Now to destroy Marlene's past

Private: guys there is something I need to tell you

Kowalski: look its private's diary

Private: don't look at my diary

Kowalski read private's diary out load and it says

Mission log number 1

Hi mom it me here saying good luck in Denmark and I hope you find the things you need oh and I promised I didn't tell the guys that we are not brother's bye mom have a safe trip

Skipper: WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD US WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!

Kowalski: AND YOU ARE FROM DENMARK

Private: at least there are no more pages

Skipper: look at that paper right there maybe there are more thing he didn't tell us

Skipper reads on and the papers say

Time tickets order 3:30 September 9 2010

People: Stacy, private

Place: badger fest 2010

Hey guys just wanted to say I love you here are the tickets you asked for

I got one more ticket for me want to come

Skipper: YOU DID WHAT!

Private: STOP YELLING AT ME CAN I JUST HAVE ONE CHANCE TO FIX THE FIGHTING BEETWEEN MARLENE AND THE BAGER IM PISSED AT YOU SKIPPER PISSED

Out the time stream

Marlene: I am not fighting you any more

Stacy: why not?

Becky: yeah why not?

Marlene: cause private and Kowalski have a big crush on you

Stacy: private has a crush on me?

Two Badgers

Four penguins stuck in time

The most shocking news 

Find out in chapter 6 the big event part 2

Question for everybody who read my story

Do you want a chapter with private and Stacy together or not


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the big event part 2

Private: why can't you just give me a chance to fix this!

Skipper: so you fake to like Stacy then kill her in two months

Private: yes that is the plot I think?

Outside the time stream

Stacy: private likes me?

Marlene: for the 55th time yes

Becky: I can fix the time machine

Marlene: great!

In the time stream

Kowalski: Marlene said we are getting out of here

Private: I won't miss Hawaii five o

Outside the time stream

Becky: ok all I need to do is unjam this pencil out there!

In the time stream

Computer: taking out life source

Every penguin: wahhhhhhhh!

Private: Stacy!

Stacy: private!

Private: I need to tell you something

Stacy: I know

Then they kissed

Bruno: and your smile the whole world stop and stares for a while cause girl you're amazing just the way you are.

Marlene: Bruno!

Bruno: the author did this for the ending

Marlene: well I got to admit he has terrible memory of a song

Kinga14: hey let me hear you sing it

Marlene: its you story you make me sing it

Skipper: calm down it not like there is anything worse that he can make us do

Kinga14: you will see skipper you will see

Skipper: what your going to do make me pick my nose well FYI I don't have a nose

Kinga14: hey I am not dumb

Skipper: ok why do you keep asking chatterbox45 questions?

Kinga14: for the people to choose if it's like you choose

Skipper: what do you mean?

Kinga14: you didn't choose to cover up that cut you got on chapter 3

Skipper: let's just go to the commentary version of the story

Kinga14: that everyone chooses

So you want commentary version or not

And coming soon the special edition including not inserted chapters

And the uncut version of the fight between me and skipper

Do you want a new story like this?


End file.
